Hearts On Ice
by cRISScROSSsAUCE
Summary: After A terrible, Terrible accident, Ilia learns shocking news. Link is dead, and she regrets the fight she had with him the night before. Could she have prevented Link's death? CHAPTER SEVEN, AND FINAL CHAPTER, UPADTE 12/22/08
1. Death

**1.Death**

**Hey there! For all those who have read the first chapter, guess what I did?**

**I re wrote it!**

**If you like the old one, I hope you love this one! I added more mood, and fixed errors, and made it so much better! If you read the first copy, you'll know how much I've improved, and I wanted to share with you what the chapter would be like if I had written it with all my heart instead of on a whim.**

**Please enjoy the improved chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: You know, these disclaimers don't really help, because I owned Zelda, I would be actually looking at a new game or working on a new game than writing a fan fiction. :)**

Focused on the girl who stood before him, he couldn't believe the words that were tumbling out of her mouth. Each and every time she spoke, she looked afraid of herself, like there was only so much time for the two before a disaster happened.

Link couldn't move. His face was a pasty white, cold.

He was frozen.

He was numb.

He was just shocked.

Ilia stared at him. Her face was a bubbling red, and she didn't look like the calm, kind natured Ilia. What had gotten into her was beyond him. All he did was mention something about her mother. Not in an insulting way, but she took it harshly.

"I never want to see you again!" She gasped, hot with anger.

She then looked shocked. Ilia clasped her hands over her mouth.

It was to late to take the words back.

Ilia felt like Link was ten times smaller than she was, and that she was towering over him unfairly.

Her stomach clenched into a small knot. She clenched her fists behind her back and looked down. She felt a tear trickle down to the ground.

Why am I doing this? I'm not myself... I'm a monster... But what he did was unforgivable...

But I have no real proof he did...

But I...

Ilia ignored her head and began to cry even more for what she was about to do to him.

"Never!"

Link stood there. He looked appalled and at the same time, concerned. He stepped forward and using his thumb wiped a tear of her cheek. Ilia was frozen and lost in his big, liquid blue eyes that she could move.

Then she came back to reality.

Ilia shoved him and backed away slowly.

Then turned and into her house. She ignored her father's calls.

"Ilia! What-?"

Slam!

Ilia collapsed on her bed and hugged her pillow. Beside her, was a small photo of Link smiling, holding her in his arms. They were only about eight or so.

On the wall next to her bed, was a recent picture at her 17-birthday celebration. She was riding onto of his back, laughing.

Ilia clutched the pillow tighter to her chest and curled up. She felt so confused and hurt.

She let out a small cough and then cried.

She had never fought with Link like this. Ever.

Why did she have to be so heartless?

Ilia muttered his name over and over again...

She cried herself to sleep. The walls melted away and she grew dizzy.

Far away, it seemed, she heard a scream for help. It sounded familiar...

But she felt as if she was dreaming, and then things darkened.

000000000000000000

It was dawn when she woke up the next day. Ilia felt weightless and her eyes were half open.

Wearily, she pulled her pillow off her face.

She saw the picture of Link again, and then gravity came crashing down on her body.

She had to make things right.

Ilia rushed around her room, and used her hands to comb her tousled hair. Then she changed her clothes. She pulled on a different piece of clothing, something she didn't normally wear. It was a maroon short-sleeved shirt that was slinky like, and was a little more formal than everyday village clothes.

She had worn it on her birthday; like the picture.

She put on dark brown shorts, embroidered with white stitching and her sandals.

She looked into her vanity. She sighed.

"I'm going to apologize."

Ilia began to walk towards the door.

But she then paused hearing voices.

Ilia's stomach did summersaults when her ears perked up.

"How am I going to tell Ilia?"

She heard her father talking to Rusl. His voice was strained, and heavy. She did like the sound. It felt like syrup, thick and slow.

Something was terribly wrong.

Ilia opened the door in a hurried fashion and climbed down the stairs.

She came face to face with Rusl and Bo.

There was a dead silence, hollow and eerie. It was awkward.

Ilia then shook her head. "I don't have time for this." The she rushed to the door."

"Ilia, where are you planning to go?"

Ilia huffed. She needed to see Link!

"Somewhere important. I must hurry, I'll eat later-"

"Honey, are you going to see Link?"

Ilia stopped in her tracks.

Somewhere, deep inside of her, a voice screamed. It was like siren, and it caused her to freeze. "_Something_ _isn't right," _that voice said. She knew, but she didn't want to believe it.

Ilia slowly turned to face her father. "Maybe, and why?"

Bo looked at her with sad eyes.

Something stung her.

"_How am I going to tell Ilia?"_ Those words echoed in her head.

"What?! What's wrong!?" She looked back and forth between her father and Rusl. They just stared at her.

Bo led her to the breakfast table.

"Honey, about Link..."

"What about him?!"

Rusl nudged Bo slightly.

Bo held Ilia close. "Oh, how do I say this..."

"Link died this morning."

Ilia stiffened. She felt her breath stop. Her heart skipped a beat. It felt like someone had just punched her, and hard.

The room started spinning.

Faster and faster. A wave of pain and numbness crashed over her. She felt her feet slip of the ground, and her father's arms catch her.

Ilia was blinded. She was stunned, and although she was seeing her father and Rusl move around startled, she couldn't hear anything. He father was shaking her, screaming her name, shouting on the top of his lungs. She stayed stiff.

It was like she was in between reality and fiction. Smashed in-between words, with no air left, no place to move.

But then she slowly plunged into the surface of the real word, and the truth was, Link was gone.

She could finally her her father calling her, and he looked terrified, shouting her name over and over.

"ILIA! ILIA! Oh, no, no, no, please! Ilia! Please, please listen to me! _ILIA!"_

She didn't respond.

Tears leaked in her eyes.

"She's alright," Rusl sighed in relief. "Just a little fainting spell..."

"How-but-how-" Ilia stammered.

Bo and Rusl were silent. Slowly, tears dropped on to her check. They weren't hers.

"We don't know what happened for sure, but he was washed up by the bridge and wasn't breathing. We didn't wake you because we were busy tending to him. By the time we wanted to let you..."

Ilia's breathing came out in short, jagged breaths. "W-when did...?"

Bo whispered into Ilia's ear, "Honey...I'm afraid that he gave his last breath an hour ago."

Ilia push Bo away and screamed. She probably looked like a ten year old, but it didn't matter.

She ran out of the house and through the village and into Link's house. There it was, all the same, but there was something different...

Link wasn't there.

She shouldn't have gone in. She fell to her knees and begged the goddess to end the nightmare.

She then ran back out and into the spring.

She dug her knees into the sand.

Ilia began to sob harder.

NO!

It was all her fault. If she didn't...would he...

"No, No, NO! Stop! Stop! STOP!" She clasped her hands to her face and curled up into a ball.

"It is my fault..."

She just stayed there. The pain was worse than any thing she could have felt in her life. She was stabbed in her heart, and everything felt like she was walking on knives and needles. She was shattered like glass.

She felt numb. Frozen, and very, very, cold.

It truly was her fault.

He must have felt so terrible that he didn't watch where he was going.

Ilia whispered his name over and over again and again.

Out came tears of pain and memory...

All the times Link had ignored how he felt to be by Ilia's side.

How he would just stop what ever he was doing to listen.

How she she yelled at him and went overboard.

"I'm so sorry, Link," Ilia whispered into the air of the air of the dark sky. Her voice came riding on the back of the breeze.

"I'm so sorry..."

**I'm pretty happy, I guess it could have been better, but oh well, I guess.**

**Reviews are gladly appreciated! Please, only constructive criticism, and no flaming, and no swearing or R- rated language.**

**-Down2Earth**


	2. Running Away

Hearts on Ice

Chapter Two

**Even though I didn't get many reviews, I decided to post a new one because I didn't really put much for you to review, did I?**

**Hearts on Ice! **

The next day she woke up and she was still in the spring. She must have fallen asleep there.

She didn't remember it.

She forced her numb body to stand. Ilia staggered forward and hit her head on the gate.

She then bent over and threw up.

She stumbled to the water and wiped her mouth. She then splashed her face and then walked over to Ordon.

There was Link's house.

She entered Ordon and everyone stared at her.

"Where were you?" Bo replied in relief.

Ilia coughed and said, "At..the s-spring."

Rusl put his hand on her forehead.

"You feel warm. Are feeling sick?" Ilia nodded.

"I wish I never..." She choked back her tears.

Bo put her hands on her face. "It's not your fault-

"YES IT IS!" She screamed.

Colin broke out in tears.

Beth did the same.

Bo and Rusl looked a taken back.

Even in her whole life...she never screamed like that.

"I hurt him! I should have been more considerate about his feelings!" She started to cry again.

"I hurt him! I hurt him! I broke his heart and he felt so wobbly like I feel now that he tripped and hurt himself."

"Ilia! Stop! Right now! It's not your fault! You know it! It's okay!"

Ilia pushed her father away and she ran straight out of the village. She ran past the spring.

Past Cruor's house.

Over the bridge.

She keep going. She didn't stop.

Ilia had no idea where she was going. She just kept running.

She felt stupid. Like an unreasonable child.

But her feet moved her even faster.

Suddenly she toppled over and tumbled down a hill.

When she landed she blanked out.

She was in Hyrule field.

Ilia wasn't exactly sure how she got there.

The sun shone in her face and seemed to tease her pain and grief.

She just sat there, having a staring contest with the ground.

Ilia wanted to have Link there, holding her.

She wanted for Link to be there, to comfort her, to say that it was okay.

She wanted so badly to wake up and then have Link there, saying that it was only a dream. To have Ilia describe it and have Link reassure her.

She felt dizzy. Then Ilia realized she hadn't eaten in two days.

She scanned the world. It would be a day's journey to Telma's bar.

But she stood up and began walking.

She remembered that she could call Epona.

She plucked a horse grass.

It took her ten minutes until she could play it right. Like Link could.

Finally, after a lot of frustration, Ilia played the beautiful melody. It almost brought her to tears.

Epona came galloping, as if on cue.

Sadness crept in Epona's eyes.

She snorted sadly, expecting Link to jump from behind her. To leap up and snatch Ilia's hand.

To ride for hours on end. To sing poems and love songs together.

To have the wind whistling though their tears from laughing so much.

Ilia...to have their lips meet.

Ilia half-expected for Link to come up and kiss her.

She wanted so badly to touch his face again.

She wanted so badly to be in his arms.

She wanted so badly to kiss his lips and stay there.

She had loved him so much.

Ilia rubbed her face and buried it in Epona's soft fur.

She stood there, shaking with tears, letting her raw feelings slip.

She could have sword Epona was going to talk and say; "I miss him too."

Slowly she mounted and Epona trotted.

Ten minutes later, she was right in front of Castle Town.

Ilia wasn't sure she knew how to get there.

Leaving Epona on the bridge, she walked slowly, head down, to the Castle Town.


	3. Truth

Hearts on Ice

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I did write three chaps, but I rewrote this one. I did need more mood. (I am very good at this but I feel asleep writing one chap. School dance make me tired)**

Chapter Three

"_This makes no sense! I never would steal anything from you!"_

"_Then why would a piece of your clothing be caught on it?"_

_Link was silent. He looked at the ground, trying to make out an answer._

_I wanted to take back my sharp words, but they had already had dug deep into Link._

_I wanted to say the words, "Sorry," I wanted to love him._

_But why was I being so cold?_

_It was my mother's guitar, and she had left it when she had left my father._

_To tell the truth, I never had shown Link…_

_Slowly Link began to walk towards me._

"_I didn't take it. If I did I would tell you. _

_Don't you know that?"_

_I slowly began to cry as excuse to escape to think. I didn't mean it. I love Link._

_But, I just let my temper-_

Slowly Ilia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people talking.

She couldn't really make out the voices.

"Ilia………come….here…." The Angel spoke.

"_I never want to see you again!"_

_Link just stood there, looking at me like a small kitten shivering in the snow._

_He didn't say anything back. He just turned very white. He didn't cry or scream._

_He keep his feet right there..._

_With my words digging deeper and deeper into his heart and mine causing a huge scar in my brain._

_I know I shouldn't have said it, but I did just as an excuse to cry for my mother._

_I ran inside, feeling the sharp blue eyes on me. I didn't answer when my father called out to me._

_I slumped in my bed and tried to act it out…_

_Link's mother died when he was three. He never wants to talk about it. _

_When ever someone mentions it he is just very quiet. Like a mouse._

_But I can't handle it like him…_

_He's my best friend…no my love….I should have trusted him…_

"Ilia! Ilia! Ilia!" The angel screamed.

_But I didn't, and I have to cause everyone to suffer-_

Ilia crashed into the sides of a bed, and thrashed on the floor.

The intense pain caused Ilia to scream.

Ilia tried to open her eyes. But they felt glued together.

"Ilia! Ilia! ILIA! Stop! It's okay!" Someone cried to her.

A hand pulled her up.

"Open your eyes, honey!"

Telma?

Ilia slowly opened them.

"Where…am I?" She said looking around the room.

It looked like a doctor's office, with white sheers everywhere, and the lumpy bed Ilia recognized.

"Why am I here?" Ilia blinked and suddenly, she felt great…for some reason…

No, she felt great for she forgot about Link.

But then the nightmare hit her and she remembered.

"NO!"

She began to cry all over again.

It's like she was re living it. She could have sworn that she was in Ordon.

"Link…" He eyes felt heavy as she slipped out of Telma's arms.

Slowly she stood.

Telma looked confused. "Did something happen, honey?"

She clasped her hands around the bars of the bed.

"Yes," She said softly.

She couldn't lie---especially to Telma.

Ilia hesitated, then she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Link is dead."

Telma didn't need any other words.

They just pulled into a warm hug and sobbed.

**Sorry if this was short! I really needed to post it. Ut I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. Leave a review please!**

**-Down2Earth**


	4. Intruder

**Chapter Four:**

_Intruder_

**I worked hard on this one. I have to say I am not too happy about this one , but it has a good setting. (In my opinion.)**

**Sorry it took sooo long. ******

**Disclaimer: Ugh…uhh..I don't own…blah…Zelda…blah blah…**

THERE WAS NO SOUND…

No sound but the wisp of the hot fire dancing on the small candle. The dim light scattered randomly.

Quiet memories floated around in Ilia's head a she rocked back and forth in the lone room.

She stared at the wall, although she didn't see anything. She was seeing Link. Every where.

She sort of liked it.

She leaned to the side, and crashed onto the floor.

No sound was made.

In her mind, she saw an angel. He was handsome. He was brave.

He had wings and a glowing sword. The emerald glistened even in the dark.

There was nothing to see. There was black.

At once, the angel stood up and spread his wings. Instantly, the light from his wings cut through the darkness. Then, clouds and a mossy blue faded around him. He took the sword, and stabbed the ground.

A beautiful green felid with bright beautiful flowers appeared. Endless light and green stretched for miles and miles.

He picked up a flower and in the gentle breeze, he turned.

In a quiet voice...

"Ilia.."

Ilia snapped out off her misty cloud and realized Telma was behind her.

"Are you awake?"

"I was asleep?"

Telma smiled. "Well, it feels like we are asleep these days. Are you cold?"

Ilia shook her head. "No," she lied.

She _was_ cold. Freezing. But she didn't care.

Even if she was in the warm sun of Ordon, she would be cold and numb.

She let her legs relax slightly under Telma's arms.

After Ilia had told Telma and explained her appearance in Castle Town, Telma had invited Ilia to stay with her in her home.

"_This is your house? It's huge!"_

Ilia wished Link could see it.

"I want him back," Ilia whispered. Her voice quivered.

"I know."

Telma felt her pain. "I had grown so fond of him. His eyes still glow."

Ilia nodded. "I feel them everywhere."

A hole nibbled in Ilia's chest. It had started to grow yesterday, and the hole keeps growing.

The hole was where Link should have been. Right there in her heart. But it was empty, and while the hole grew out, tearing her heart apart…

Link wasn't there to fix it.

She had stopped crying. She couldn't cry anymore. Ilia didn't and did want to cry. But she just couldn't.

Telma, on the other hand, couldn't _stop _crying. She was thinking of him, and her raw feelings are showing. But Ilia's had run out, and it didn't seem right.

Telma suddenly stood up. "I think it's best if we sleep. The world looks worse without it."

She wondered out of the room, without a goodnight.

"With or with out sleep, the world is spinning." Ilia clambered into the bed.

This was an old room. Telma lived alone, and she had an extra room in the attic. It was all she could offer, and Ilia was grateful.

The place cream color looked gray to Ilia, and the floorboards unpolished.

She blew out the candle and curled up in a ball before falling onto the bed.

There she lay, half awake and half asleep, hoping for a dreamless night.

Suddenly, the door cracked open.

Ilia jumped up and whispered in a shaky voice, "T-Telma?"

But it wasn't her.

The door didn't move.

Ilia assumed it was just the wind or something. (Although there were no windows where she was.)

She curled up again and closed her eyes.

And warm hand touched her face.

Ilia flashed her eyes open.

A scream builded up in her throat.

She let out a squeal, and she tripped over someone in the dark. As she tumbled with this person, she did her best to defend herself.

She kicked and tied to scream for help. Then she hit something. The bed?

Slowly the figure came up from behind. He snatched Ilia and seized her apon the bed. Ilia screamed and kicked, thrashing around.

A hand clamped over her mouth muffling her cries and pinned her hands.

Finally, she heard a voice.

"Shh..stop…it-it's okay."

She stopped instantly and listened.

"That voice…"

She slowly froze.

"L-Link?"

**Ohh…Cliff Hanger. This chapter was going to longer, but I thought it would be more fun to torture you guys. (Please don't kill me!)**

**Down2Earth**


	5. Illusions of the Heart

**Illusions of the heart**

**Wow! I'm still alive! I'm sorry I took so long with this! It's short, but I couldn't make it too long because...well, if you the read the chap, you'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I own the legend of Zelda (sarcasm) **

Ilia's head was whirling as she looked into Link's sapphire eyes that shone even in the dark.

This was just too unreal. Too much to handle. Was it just what she wanted? Or was it something she could see?

She should be happy. Thrilled. Overwhelmed.

She should be crying and sniffling into Link's arms, him telling her "Oh, It was just a dream," or "You worry to much!" and "That's crazy..." and so on...

But as she stared into his soft, liquid, scorching eyes, it felt to unreal and fake.

She whipped the covers over her eyes, and shouted, "Go away! These illusions!"

She silently cursed. Her swearing surprised her, but she didn't take it back.

When she looked up, he was still there, but his face was confused.

He looked so cute like that.

Ilia felt her cheeks warm up, and her mouth twitched into a smile, despite her self.

She couldn't resist touching his face, and she heard his breath settle.

A smile flashed upon his gentle face.

Ilia caught up into his eyes

He looked over her. "Are you crying?"

Ilia realized that her eyes were wet, with tears of joy. She wiped the tears away, embarrassed.

"Link, aren't you dead?" She sniffled.

"Dead?" He asked in an applied voice. "Do..you want me to die?"

"No, no! Not at all! Never! It's just..I though you were dead..." Ilia whispered.

"Dead?"

"My father-told-me t-that you were dead this-I-I mean last morning. He said you fell into the creak this after-after we-we," she stammered.

Ilia then heard a chocking sound, and she burst into tears.

Link wrapped his arms around her as she cried, and the pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss was absolutely perfect. Not to much tension, and it felt warming and comforting.

She sobbed crackling sobs, and then her breath settled to the point were she could talk.

"Better now?" Link's tone was serious, but with a hint of teasing in it.

"Well, since you are 'Mister-Perfect' you would know that I am NOT okay after what happened and everything," Ilia snapped back.

Link raised an eyebrow, and then silently laughed. "You think I'm perfect?"

Ilia pretended to swat him. "Yes, and-"

Link covered her mouth. "I will never be perfect. No one will." He shook his head. "Oxygen!" Ilia gasped. She tore away Link's hand, and spoke, "There you go again!"

They argued silently and then began to laugh. "Shh..we can't wake up Telma!" Ilia whispered.

Which brought her to the question, "How did you find me here?" Ilia murmured, in Link's arms. Link took time to answer. Finally he said, "It's complicated." He paused. Then he started again. "I woke up, Bo was really nervous about something, I asked him what it was, and he snapped, 'Ilia's gone, and it's all because you two fought!' I felt bad about it, so I offered to help. Epona was gone, and so I had to walk..."

"I guessed you might be in either Karoka or in Castle town. I ran to Castle town first, and people where talking about how a girl collapsed and Telma rushed her to the doctor. I ran there, and he said you had been transfered to Telma's place."

"It took me half the day to find you..."

Ilia giggled. "You have a soft heart, Link." she smiled for the first time in three days.

The she frowned. "But how am I going to explain this to Telma? I told her you were dead."

"On question first. Why did your father tell you I was dead?"

Ilia though hard for a second. Why? Was it because she was fighting with him, and he took it upon himself to separate them?

Before she could answer, Link then suddenly gasped. Ilia jumped, and then she gapped at what she saw.

Link's body was shimmering, and it was fading! She threw her hand, and like she had thought it went threw him. Why was this happening.

Link faded again, and then he became solid.

Then it happened again. And again.

He then faded away.

Adrenaline rushed into her veins, it pulsed through her body like hot lava. She threw herself into the faded Link and crashed onto the floor.

He was gone.

**Uh oh...so, was that real? Or not? I will post a new one soon! Please, review!**

**-Down2Earth**


	6. Ice Heart Stone

Ice Heart Stone

**Although I hadn't got as many reviews as I hoped for chapter 6, (maybe I should re-write chapter one? That's what I'm thinking...) I thought that the people who did review deserved another chapter! THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO DID REVIEW! You guys are the greatest!**

As Ilia lay there on the hard floor, she wondered, "Why is life down pouring in this way?". She had imagined it all, nothing was real.

How could she have imagined it? It was all too real, now that it was over with.

Was Link visiting her in her dreams? No, that couldn't be, because he had said, or she imagined he had said, that he wasn't dead. It had been an Illusion of her heart, her most unconditional, irrovc? desire.

She shrieked from the fall, and then she let her body freeze. She decided then and there. No more. This couldn't go on. She had to try to forget.

But that would be wrong.

She couldn't forget him, not at all. It wasn't right.

Ilia was just plain confused and hurt. The hole in her heart was now a gap. It wasn't meant to happen, it wasn't.

She wanted to cry, but instead she bit her lip in agony and irony. She could hear footsteps, which she guessed was Telma. She was going to ask why she cried out, and why she was talking to air, which she thought was Link.

The door cracked open, and a candle lit up the room.

Telma looked pained, like she too couldn't sleep. She then saw Ilia face down on the floor and she became worried.

"Ilia dear, what happened?" she gasped, "I heard a cry and then a crashing sound. I also heard weeping and talking..."

Ilia sat up and forced herself to smile. "Oh, I just ,uh... fell out of the bed, that's all. I was weeping because it hurt, and I was talking so I would felt better!" Ilia's acting seemed to work, and she just sat there, the fake smile burning her lips. She waited for an answer, and Telma replied, "...Alright then. If you need me," she indicated down the hall, and closed the door.

Ilia waited for the candle light to dim, and for her to walk away long enough. Then she wiped of the smile and shuffled to the bed.

Even if he wasn't there to here it, she whispered into the dark of the night...

"Oh, why Link...why?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ilia woke up with a heavy heart. She found it hard to get up and walk, her heart weighed her down. Many times she felt like she was dreaming. The events of the night before, and the night Link died, felt distant.

Twice, Ilia almost convinced herself that this was all a dream.

The day dragged on. Ilia was dreading the topic of "going back to Ordon". She would have to sometime, she couldn't avoid it forever, but she saw no signs of anyone coming after her, or any signs of Telma forcing it or suggesting it, and she liked it that way. Going home would break her down.

But she did feel like she was invading Telma's work space. Telma said it was no problem, and Ilia offered to help with no pay.

A day or two went by. They seemed to breeze past lightly.

One day Ilia finally decided she needed to work her way home. Everyone was worried, as she could guess. But one idea drifted in her mind; she would have to pass by Link's house, and avoiding it would be impossible. She cringed thinking about what she would do, seeing the house empty and distant...

Ilia bid goodbye to Telma, who said she was welcome anytime, and packed her some food, because it was a half-a-day journeys (**sorry to interrupt the story, but I fixed the time span between Hyrule and Ordon.**) to Ordon even with a horse. Ilia thanked her, and as they hugged, Telma whispered, "It'll be alright. Good luck honey."

Ilia walked slowly through Castle Town to it's entrance. It was busy, and many people shuffled into her. She didn't mind; anything to delay her trip.

Suddenly, someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello young lady..you seem to be in need of a good fortune..." an old, small lady with long, silver hair and crooked figures touched her shoulder. Her crackling voice with a slivery thread stopped Ilia.

Ilia whirled around.

"Um, no thank you," Ilia declined kindly, and continued walking.

Put the old hag wouldn't let go.

"No, honey, I insist. It's free, and I can offer you this lovely stone..." she held out a shimmering blue stone in her hands. "It communicates with the dead... or so I'm told.. It's the Ice Heart stone..." her eyes twinkled. "It's yours.. for you fortune..." she crackled a laugh that made Ilia shiver.

"I-I- that's a kind offer...but I-really must go-" Then Ilia thought about it. _A stone that communicates with the dead..._

Ilia stood there for a moment... then she followed the strange lady into a tent-like area. In the middle there was a sphere, and cards...

Ilia's heart was pounding in the dark room. She felt like sprinting to the door, but something in this room made her feel calm, like she wasn't at all bad. Ilia steeped closer to the sphere, or "crystal ball".

"Now, honey, sit, and let Madame Linay tell you your fortune... give me your hand..."

Ilia reluctantly put out her hand.

Madame Linay took it, and hummed quietly...

"You have suffered a terrible loss, my dear..."

"How did you-"

"Shush, my darling. I know everything..." she hushed Ilia with her silvery voice. Ilia hesitated, and then listened.

"A true love...perhaps? Well...my, my, my...a handsome young man... " She then nodded and mumbled some words Ilia couldn't understand.

"Take this, my dear... you need it... and fate will work it's way out for you... don't forget these words, my dear..." She handed Ilia the shining stone, and led her out of the tent...

"Good bye honey..."

Ilia nodded, clutching the stone, and half-ran out to Hyrule field.

**A bit of a plot twist, don't you think? Hm, I needed something to happen to make it interesting!** **I wasn't going to let Ilia suffer completely...**

**But will the stone work? Who knows? Review please!**


	7. Back to Ordon

Ilia clutched the stone to her heart. She reached Hyrule field and mounted Epona, with the stone still in her hand.

Something struck her about this woman. This was a too random and weird just for someone to give her something like this. Who was it? And why was she picking her to tell her fortune?

As the moon went down, she slowed herself down. She was only a while away, and she could make it there in less than two hours, but she felt tired. Plus, she needed to think of what she was going to say to everyone when she got back. She was simply not ready.

Ilia dismounted Epona near a bridge that was positioned over a creek. There was a tree for shelter.

Ilia hadn't prepared to sleep in the fields, so she didn't have a blanket or anything to keep her warm.

Ilia figured she'd find something. She quietly stripped some bark of the tree to make a quick fire. She stuck some stone and wood and a bright flame appeared quickly. She leaned against the tree and took the small pack stung onto Epona's saddle and ate the dried meat with bread and cheese. She took a drink from the canteen.

Ilia began to feel her eyes closing. Despite the bitter cold, she drifted of into a deep sleep.

Ilia woke up in the morning, although it was still a little dark outside. The sun was almost up in the sky, and the trees looked like cinder against the orange dawn.

She rubbed her eyes, and sat up on an awkward position. She felt very...stiff.

"Did I sleep like that the entire night?" Ilia groaned and stood up.

"Ouch." She said, putting her hand behind her neck.

Epona whinnied in response, as if to understand.

Ilia glanced around though she didn't need to. "I guess it's off. No more stalling." She sighed. She really didn't want to go back. It held to many memories, and her father would hit the roof with anger, and relief; if he was even there.

Maybe they all went looking for her? She wasn't gone that long. Four days was it? It wasn't that long... but to a father (she had no idea how to try to feel this way) it must have been like an eternity.

She mounted again, and her mind began to wander as she became closer and closer to Ordon.

Link felt like a distant memory. It was like he had been dead for years and years... She Ilia felt like she was getting used to the idea, of not seeing someone you had loved so sincerely that you could die for them.

_Die._ Ilia shivered. That word was beginning to scare her. She shook of the feeling.

She continued her concentration on personal thoughts.

Link himself had meant so much to her. Her love for him and his love for her had just so much power...

She shuddered again.

Ilia watched the trees roll by, little by little she was drawing back to Ordon.

_I wonder what It would be like to be in love with someone else...other than Link.... _Ilia didn't like that feeling. It felt so bizarre to her with what's happened.

Ilia entered Ordon.

_Maybe I won't marry... I'll grow old... alone? Or... well... I just can't shake the feeling that it would be unfair to Link if I marry..._

Ilia was halfway across the bridge.

_I could never love anyone else than Link. Never._

The familiar _trik trik _sound of water echoed in Ilia's ears.

Ilia's heart started to beat. Faster and faster. It throbbed. She couldn't do this.

She had too.

Her heart drummed into her ear drums. She held her breath as she saw a gated spring near her.

She slowed Epona down on purpose, and let her walk slowly... as if in slow motion.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Welcome home!"


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

She stared down at his headstone grave, tears falling. This was actually happening. Actually happening. They were burring her love, the only one who took the dark clouds away from her eyes, the only one who could make her laugh as much as she could, laugh until she couldn't breathe. Smile like it burned. Cry… as hard as she could.

Ilia looked onto the casket. It was open, with him inside. Hands folded, looking… peaceful, rested.

She didn't like it.

She stepped forward, eyes on her, with a bouquet in her hand. The roses didn't help her feel any better.

Ilia was looking into his face. His eyes were closed. She wouldn't see his brilliant, crystal blue eyes again. Never… ever.

"Good…bye…" she turned her head and the roses fell in slow motion. With a soft thud, it hit Link's hands. A sob rolled into Ilia's chest and she was torn open. She fell to the ground, sobbing. The sadness crushed her, she couldn't breathe. She was choking. As if on cue, a rain drop feel from the gloomy, milky gray skies. It hit her check.

It began to rain harder, and everyone struggled to close the casket. Ilia heard her self crying out. "NO! NO! NO!" The pleas sounded so desperate she began to bawl harder.

Ilia felt strong arms around her, and she fought them. "Ilia, honey…. He's gone…" Bo whispered, his voice cracking.

"It's n-n-ot fair! He was-s brave, s-s-trong, gentle, k-kind, caring… why?? H-h-he didn't deserve it!" Ilia hiccupped. He didn't. He could have lived as a wonderful person, he could have passed on his swordplay on Collin, he could have married, he could have grown old… he could have lived… lived… and now, at age eighteen, his life is over.

And it was all her fault.

"If I didn't…It's all my fault!" Ilia cried. "I—he could be alive!"

Bo shushed her, cradling her. She felt like a small child, and in a way, in this moment, she was.

"Honey, it could never be your fault. You said things, he said things… it's okay… it's not your fault. It was all an accident…"

Ilia wouldn't believe him. In a swift motion, she tore out of his arms and sprinted to her house, out of the forest spring, were he was being buried. She fell on her knees on the hard wood.

She opened a box under her bed, and pulled out a stone, one that shimmered blue and communicated with the dead--the Ice Heart stone. She clutched it hard, and whispered into it. "Please, please let me see him… even one time… please…" she begged. She waited for a while.

There was nothing.

"Bring him back… please!" she cried out again, louder.

Nothing.

She tossed the stone on the floor, with a hard crash. How foolish she was! _You can't bring someone back with a stone!_

Ilia cried for a while, rocking on her knees, praying. She wished she were in his place. He was needed in this world, she wasn't.

She imagined Link standing over her casket, crying. Ilia couldn't help but wonder how he'd handle it. Would he sob? Would he run? Would he chant on a stone like she did?

Link had once said, that if she died, he find her again. Would Ilia find him?

Suddenly it clicked. Ilia looked over to the stone, glistening in the sunlight from the window. She crawled over to it, picking it up gently. The woman had been right. You could see him, but not physically. He was with her, and she'd find him again later, when she followed to the heavens. The woman gave her the stone, for a lesson.

Ilia looked out the window, staring at the sky. A soft smile crept itself into her face. Sure, she would miss him like crazy, but she'd be able to live… kind of. No doubt would be that she'd ever find love like the love she found in Link, but… that was okay.

One single tear fell, but Ilia was sure it was the last, for now. She was happy, that Link could rest. Maybe he needed to go. Maybe it was meant to happen.

For a brief moment, eyes appeared in the sky. They were blue, familiar. Then they disappeared.

Ilia turned and set the stone on her bed. She walked outside, only to be welcomed by family and friends with open, caring arms.

_**The End**_

**Author's note:**

**AGH! I'm finished! I feel happy and sad at the same time! This chapter almost brought me to tears myself. I finally finished a story, though! I hope it's not as bad as my other chapters… **

**I almost made Link come back, but I couldn't. I also wanted to send a message to people who have lost someone in their lives: it hurts, a lot. I know. I've lost someone dearly before. I could never forget about her, but I know I'll see her again in heaven someday. I live and do good things, and I know she's waiting.**

**So… yeah… I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, and I hope you find happiness! Happy Holidays! ******

_**-Down2Earth**_


End file.
